


Hot As Hell

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/F, Human Sasha, I actually think I did this one right, Mikasasha - Freeform, Oneshot, demon mikasa, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: How do you break the news to your girlfriend that you're a demon? That's the question Mikasa is trying to figure out before someone else does it for her.





	Hot As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Sunday, but oh well T-T

Saying that Mikasa was worried was the understatement of the century. She was absolutely  _ terrified _ of what could or might happen today. Her brother was visiting from the place he was currently assigned to. This was something that hadn’t been done since.. ever. Mikasa usually visited him because of his lack of subtlety. She was pretty sure he didn’t even know what the word meant. So upon worrying if he kept himself out of trouble, she also had to keep up with where he was located. Eren had been moved from many of his assigned locations for obvious reasons. Well, it was obvious to people like Mikasa. Or would the more appropriate noun be, demons? 

Mikasa looked at the sleeping girl in the bed beside her. With her hair splayed across the pillow, her mouth slightly open, and a light snore escaping her mouth, Mikasa still thought she was absolutely beautiful. To make things straight, which was something else she was far from being.. Mikasa was a demon. She had been.. pretty much her whole life. It wasn’t something that she chose either. But, she was pretty sure she wasn’t an evil spirit who was going to possess anyone. And the thing about demons tormenting humans in Hell for eternities? Not true at all. Hell was basically Earth, but for demons. 

But in the end, rumors ended up doing what they were made to do. And now? Demons weren’t allowed to set foot on Earth. If they did, there would be  _ hell _ to pay. No, seriously. Things would not be good. It had become law by some human official that these “creatures” must be outlawed. Mikasa thought the law was unjustified. Humans could cause just as much harm as demons could. No one was completely good or evil. And, that especially went for demons. Some could steal souls, and some could steal hearts. Mikasa had unintentionally did the latter to Sasha. But, Sasha had did the same to her. So technically, that made her just as ‘bad’ as Mikasa.

Who was Sasha? Mikasa had been assigned to a human named Sasha Blouse, about three years ago. This assignment thing? It was just a way of life. Despite the law, demons needed humans. Or, at least human interaction after they’ve turned a certain age. Once assigned a human by the demon higher-ups, they’re supposed to make themselves a part of the human’s life somehow. Otherwise, they’re sadly doomed to starvation in the worst parts of Hell. Kind of like, being homeless in a way. If they couldn’t live with the human they were assigned, or near them, they have nowhere else to go except back to Hell. 

Demons might could blend in with humans, but technology was getting better. Some would rather starve infinitely, than being caught and killed at the hands of an unknowing human. Not all of them were immortal, but then some were. Being tortured forever didn't sound that much better either. And sure, demons could eat food like regular people. But, they primarily fed off the negative energy of the humans on Earth. Human food was nothing compared to it. It didn’t harm anyone either. Unless, chaos was purposely caused to provide the negative energy. And, Mikasa wasn’t the type to do that.

Laying on her side, Mikasa quietly watched Sasha sleep in peace. During the three years that they had been roommates in a medium-sized apartment, Mikasa spent two of those being Sasha’s girlfriend. Which was something considered majorly illegal, but Mikasa couldn’t help herself. There was something about Sasha that bound her tighter and tighter, and she couldn’t see herself escaping anytime soon. Or, wanting to escape. 

But, there was something that weighed heavily on Mikasa’s chest. She hadn’t told Sasha what she was. The woman she loved.. didn’t know. And Mikasa knew she would eventually have to tell her. Or the truth was going to rear its ugly head, in a way that she wasn't ready for. She already felt guilty for keeping it a secret for so long. But, she was scared. She was still scared. Just because she was different, didn't mean she didn't have feelings. In a way, that made her more human than demon.

Reaching her hand over, she moved a strand of hair from Sasha’s face. Mikasa noticed that she started to stir, so she stopped what she was doing. She didn't want to wake her when she looked so content. But, it had been too late. Mikasa felt arms gently wrap around her neck, and legs tangling even further with hers. Smiling, Mikasa leaned down knowing exactly what Sasha wanted. She pressed her lips gently against hers, her hand making its way to Sasha’s face in the process. Sasha let out a hum, her hands tangling in Mikasa’s hair. They only let go when the need for air became too much. 

“Mm, good morning.” Sasha whispered, her arms still wrapped around Mikasa. Mikasa could tell that she was still tired, but there was no going back to sleep for her. Sasha was actually a pretty light sleeper, and so the touch had definitely woken her up. Mikasa felt kinda bad for doing it now, but then again, she really didn't. The reason? When Sasha woke up, she was really needy. And, Mikasa liked being wanted. Demons weren't always the most welcome.

Mikasa smiled slightly, her arm perched up on her pillow to hold herself up. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Did I wake you?” Mikasa asked softly, playing with Sasha’s hair. It was literally  _ everywhere,  _ in _ all  _ directions _.  _ Sasha didn't seem to be aware of it either, smiling as goofily as ever.

“Maybe.. But, I don't mind at all. How long have you been awake?” Even though Mikasa always kept her composure, she didn’t like this question. Whenever Sasha asked her, she could feel herself tense up, before relaxing. How long had she been awake? Technically.. A few centuries, if she was being honest. She wasn't prone to sleep. She could try and do it, but she didn't actually need it. The energy that demons got from negativity, souls, and other forms of feeding was basically a substitution for the life they didn’t have. The life that  _ she _ didn’t have. She wasn’t living, yet she wasn’t exactly dead. She was just here, existing. But, at least now she had a reason to exist. Someone wanted her to, and she wanted to exist for her too.

“I’ve only been up for a little bit. Not too long before you woke up, so don’t worry.” Mikasa faked a yawn, having it perfected from observing. She wasn't capable of being tired, but she had to make it believable for Sasha somehow. Rubbing her eyes to really convince her, Mikasa suddenly paused what she was doing. Sasha felt her go stiff, and was sitting up in a matter of seconds.

“What’s wrong? Did something get in your eye?” Sasha asked, running a hand through her unkempt hair. Sasha studied her carefully, her gaze like a knife. But, not even it could cut through the tension coursing through Mikasa’s being. He was here. She could feel his aura, and it took everything within her not to let her eyes change or her tail come out. She had trained herself not to let her body react when other demons were near, but Eren had almost let all that training go to waste. He was her family, and she so badly wanted to greet him in the way that came natural to him and her. But, she couldn’t. Not when there was someone she still needed to tell.

“I’m.. fine. I just think that Eren is here. I heard that he was being dropped off around this time, and I think I heard a car door shut.” She hadn’t heard anything actually. Could humans even hear that well? Mikasa suppose that some could, since Sasha didn’t seem question it.

“He’s here? Then let’s go give him the old-fashioned Blouse welcome. Featuring special guest, Mikasa!” Sasha jumped up out of the bed, making a race for the door. Mikasa didn’t bother running after her, instead taking her time. Not until she heard a loud, feminine scream come from downstairs. Mikasa rolled her eyes, leaving the bedroom. “That literally could’ve been either one of them..” She mumbled, quickly making her way to find the source of the noise. When she made it to the room Sasha was in, that’s when she figured out it was Sasha who had screamed.

“Mikasaaaaaaaa!” Sasha whined, with her back against the door. She looked between it and Mikasa, breathing rapidly. There was clearly panic written on her face, and she wondered what was wrong. “There’s a fucking demon at the door. Oh my gosh. We’re going to die, and I’m only twenty, and I haven’t even experienced anything really good in life.. except you, and--” Mikasa stopped the rambling by putting her hands on each side of Sasha’s face, looking her directly in the eyes. 

“Sash’, calm down. You're not going to die. I’ll always protect you. Remember me telling you that? I meant it. I’d protect you from anything. Even myself.” Mikasa said softly, moving Sasha away from the door.

Sasha watched in confusion, as Mikasa pulled her away. Upon opening the door, Mikasa saw exactly who she expected to see. “Eren. Didn’t I tell you to hide.. all of this?” Mikasa asked, motioning towards him. “Anyone could have seen you. Do you want to be killed?” She yanked him inside the apartment, not even giving him a chance to speak. His horns were still pretty visible, and well as his swaying tail and glowing eyes. His eyes were eerily blue, like his regular eyes, but the sclera of his eyes were black. Unlike any regular human’s, which was white. His blue eyes had an unhuman-like glow, which really began to creep Sasha out.

“Mikasa. You know him!? Do you know how much trouble you could get in for interacting with a demon? Humans and demons can **not** interact with each other! He shouldn’t even be on Earth. How do you know him..?” Sasha tried to think of all the rational things that could explain the situation, but none came to mind. So, she waited for Mikasa to explain herself.

“Sasha.. This is my brother, Eren. He’s sorta, kinda, maybe.. a demon. And, I might be too?” Mikasa’s confession ended as a question, because she wasn’t sure of how Sasha would react. Would she still have a girlfriend after this?

“Um, hey?” Eren chimed in, waving his hand. “Like she said previously, I’m Eren. The more attractive sibling, if you must know. Before you say anything, let me just say something. Don’t let our demon status affect whatever sappy thing you have going on with my sister. She clearly feels a lot for you. She looks like she’s about to have a freaking panic attack right now. So, I’m figuring this is the first time she’s mentioned it. Which, was pretty wrong on her part. But, I’m going to that room over there.” Eren pointed to the kitchen, which was a considerate distance away. “You two should talk about it or something.” He said, finally walking away. Sasha could only watch in shock as his tail swayed away with him.

With him gone, Sasha turned her attention back towards Mikasa. She was quietly playing with the tips of her fingers, not bothering to make eye contact. “Mika.” Sasha called her, using one of her favorite terms of endearment to get her attention. Mikasa slowly looked up, apprehension painting her usually stoic face.

“So.. I guess this is it, huh?” Mikasa gulped, crossing her arms. She tried to look at Sasha, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from darting everywhere else but her. She couldn’t face her after lying for so long. She kept her voice low, to keep it from cracking. “It was fun while it last--” Her words were cut off by a pair of lips, on hers. And, she would know these lips anywhere. Soft, gentle, and all for her.. They definitely belonged to Sasha. When Sasha pulled away, Mikasa could see that she still looked at her the way she always had. With love. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you still liked me.” Mikasa smiled, watching her curiously.

Sasha rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as well. “As much as I wish I could say I didn’t because of what you are, I don’t care anymore. I love you, Mikasa Ackerman. I’m in love with my beautiful, demon girlfriend. Just wow.. That is something that I never thought I’d say.” Sasha ran her hand through her still messy hair, giving a small smile.

“Demons can be pretty  _ hot  _ though, if you know what I mean.” Mikasa winked, chuckling to herself.

“Mikasa, I swear. Your puns get worse the more time we’ve been together.” Sasha groaned, face palming at her girlfriend’s bad play on words.

“It’s a gift. I know.” Mikasa said, wrapping her arms around Sasha’s waist. Having a little bit of height advantage over her, she looked down into her eyes. She could see all the questions Sasha wanted to let loose, and she didn’t know whether that was good or bad.

“In all seriousness, I want to make this work. Things were going really well between us, but now that I know what you are.. I want to make you more comfortable in this relationship too. I assume that you have horns and all the rest of the things your brother has. So when you’re in this apartment, you’re allowed to be as free as you want. It can’t be comfortable maintaining this façade. So unless we have guests, or an inspection of some kind, you can just be yourself.” 

Mikasa nodded, listening to all of what Sasha had to say. She was suddenly taken by surprise when she was pushed back by her chest. It was gentle, so it didn’t really hurt. But, still. She wanted to know what it had been for. She was about to say something about it, before she saw the smirk on Sasha’s face.

“I also want you to tell me everything I don’t know about you. Who are you? What’s your story?” 

Since Sasha had pushed her back, she had more than enough room to do what she needed to. Snapping her fingers, there was a cloud of black smoke before Mikasa emerged from it. She now had medium-sized gray horns sticking out of her hair, a long, black tail shaped like an arrow at the end, pointy ears which contrasted Eren’s, and piercing red eyes with the black sclera. She smirked herself, four very pointy teeth now in her mouth as well. There were two on each row, and one on each side. Something like a vampire, but double.

“What would you like to know first, my love?” Mikasa asked, her tail swaying from side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Mikasa for the win~


End file.
